Mortal Kombat Anime
by Nathan Saylors
Summary: This is based off the Mortal Kombat video games. 4 different franchises, 65 different characters, 1 unbelievable crossover. For the first time ever, the characters of Naruto, Sonic, Code Geass, and Hellsing Ultimate will meet and clash. The fate of the universe lies in the hands of those who seek either peace and justice (Heroes) or conquest and power (Villains). Pure, raging chaos
1. Mortal Kombat Anime Roster and Info

Mortal Kombat Anime

Date Released: September 15th, 2021 (Japan); September 19th, 2021 (North America); September 25th, 2021 (Worldwide)

Produced by Neitherrealm Studios

Game Rating: Rated-M for Mature

Genre: Fighting/Action

Special Guest Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz (as Metal Sonic)

Roster (50 Playable Characters and 4 Universes; 8 Non-Playable Characters):

Sonic (Sonic X, Sonic Games, and Sonic Boom)- (Playable) Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Detective Vector, Sticks the Badger, Mephiles, Metal Sonic, (Non-Playable) Boom Eggman

Hellsing Ultimate- (Playable) Alucard, Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte, Sir Integra Hellsing, Alexander Anderson, Walter C. Dornez, (Non-Playable) Yumie Takagi, Heinkel Wolfe, Zorin Blitz, Captain Hans Gruber

Code Geass- (Playable) Lelouch Vi Britannia (Zero), Suzaku Kururugi, Jeremiah Gottwald, C.C, Kallen Kozuki, Tohdoh Kyoshiro, Rolo Vi Britannia, Cornelia Ni Britannia, Mao, (Non-Playable), King Charles Vi Britannia

Naruto (Original and Shippuden)- (Playable) Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara of the Desert, Temari, Kankuro, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Itachi Uchiha, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan, Pein, Deidara, Tobi/Obito Uchiha, Kabuto Yakushi (Non-Playable) Might Guy, Zetsu


	2. Chapter 1: Sonic the Hedgehog

**Mortal Kombat Anime**

**Chapter 1: Sonic the Hedgehog**

It was a beautiful day on Mobius. The sky was cloudless, the seas were calm, and the wildlife was blooming. There was just one problem: Dr. Eggman had sent Metal Sonic and Mephiles to attack Mobotropolis.

The robot and Mephiles' army of demons were terrorizing the planet's capital, destroying buildings, and killing innocent civilians. Metal was about to vaporize a young family when he heard something in the distance. He turned and saw three figures charging his way. Immediately, he recognized them and prepared for battle.

It was Team Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog, 'The Fastest Hedgehog in the World', was running straight for Metal. Tails the Fox, 'The Child Genius', was flying in the X-Tornado and opening fire on the shadow warriors. Knuckles the Echidna, 'The Guardian of the Master Emerald', went towards Mephiles and began a fist fight. Metal Sonic and Sonic took turns blocking each other before jumping away from each other.

"You know, Mets.", said Sonic, "After what Egghead did to you last time, I never thought you'd rejoin him."

"This alliance is only temporary.", retorted Metal, "Once you have been destroyed, the pathetic doctor will be next."

Metal charged Sonic, who jumped over him and landed behind him.

"You think you'll destroy me? Ha! Keep dreaming Mets.", joked Sonic

**Fight 1: Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Metal Sonic**

**Result: Sonic Wins**

"Copies never beat the real thing.", stated Sonic cockily

Metal slowly got up and Sonic then spin dashed him, which knocked him into a building. As Sonic caught his breath, he saw Knuckles flying backward and flailing. He hit the ground hard. Sonic turned to see Mephiles.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!", he exclaimed, "You ruined my world. Now it's my turn!"

"You won't destroy this universe either, Mephiles!", stated Sonic

He tried spin dashing Mephiles, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke. As Sonic looked around, Mephiles appeared from behind and punched him hard. Sonic skidded across the ground, but he quickly got back up.

"You stand no chance against the Ultimate Lord of Darkness!", boasted Mephiles

**Fight 2: Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Mephiles**

**Result: Sonic Wins**

"As long as I live, darkness shall never reign supreme.", sighed Sonic

Suddenly, Sonic's communication chip started beeping. He pressed his ear to answer.

"_Sonic, something's wrong._", came through the voice of Tails

"What is it? You need help?", asked Sonic

"_No, I'm detecting a strange energy signature. Coming from Mephiles._", answered Tails

Confused, Sonic was about to ask what Tails meant when he saw that Mephiles had begun convulsing. The demon was writhing back and forth, all the while he began to turn glow red.

"What's going on?!", questioned Sonic

Instead of a reply, all he got was a blinding red light that engulfed everything. It also unleashed a wave of power so intense; Sonic was knocked out.

When the blue hedgehog awoke, he found himself not in Mobotropolis, but in a strange forest where he had never been before.

"Hello?", he called out, "Anyone here? Tails? Knuckles?"

He tried using his communication chip, but he got no signal.

"Great. I'm lost with no way of communication.", Sonic spat out, "How can this get worse?"

"Oh, I know how.", came a voice

Instantly, Sonic turned to the voice. It belonged to a person with grey hair in a ponytail. He wore glasses and purple sleeveless shirt. He had a smile on his face that unsettled the hedgehog.

"Who are you?", he asked skeptically

"If you must know, I am Kabuto Yakushi", said the young man, "You are a strange creature. I've never seen a hedgehog like you before. You'll make an excellent new lab experiment."

"Lab experiment?", gasped Sonic

The man, Kabuto, took a kunai and tried to stab Sonic with it. The hedgehog jumped and got in a fighting position.

"Stay the fuck away from me!", Sonic yelled

**Fight 3: Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Kabuto Yakushi**

**Result: Sonic Wins**

"I'm nobody's plaything!", spat Sonic

Slowly, Kabuto got up. His eyes were now brimming with more twisted curiosity.

"You are an extraordinary fighter.", he commended, "You win this time, hedgehog. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Kabuto then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sonic was stunned. He had only ever seen Mephiles disappear like that.

"Strange.", he said to himself

He began walk through the dense forest trying to find his way out. He tried his communication chip again but to no avail. Suddenly, he got the feeling he was being watched.

"Show yourself. I know that you're there!", he ordered

The presence did, shockingly, with a spin dash. It hit Sonic right in the chest and sent him back. When he regained his bearings, he got a good look at his attacker and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell?!", he managed to get out

Standing opposite of him was, well, him. The being looked exactly like Sonic with a few differences. This Sonic was taller, wore a brown scarf around his neck, and had sports tape on his hands instead of gloves.

"So, this is the simulation Egghead has put me into?", the other Sonic said

"What?", exclaimed the first Sonic

The tall Sonic went for another spin dash which the first Sonic countered with. The two spin dashes clashed and bounced off each other.

"Impressive. But no matter that Eggface throws at me, I will always win.", gloated the tall Sonic

**Fight 4: Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Results: Sonic Wins**

"Just what the fuck is going on here?!", questioned Sonic confusedly

Boom Sonic was woozy and Sonic spin dashed him into a tree, knocking him out.

"He looks like me. But why?", asked Sonic

"That is a very good question, and I can answer that for you", said a voice

Sonic turned around and got himself in a fighting position once more.

"Stand down. I don't wish to fight.", said the figure

The figure was tall like Kabuto, but unlike Kabuto, Sonic could not see his face. The figure was wearing a black helmet and a black outfit, complete with a black cape.

"Who are you?", Sonic asked

The figure removed his helmet, revealing a young man's face. The man had black hair and purple eyes.

"Some people call me Zero. But my name is Lelouch Vi Britannia.", introduced the figure, "I am the one who accidentally summoned you here to this dimension. But perhaps, you could be helpful."

Slowly, Sonic lowered his fists and nodded, still unsure. The man, Lelouch, smiled and motioned for Sonic to follow him. Along the way, Lelouch decided to tell Sonic what was all that was happening.

**X-Ray:**

**Sonic punches his opponent multiple times while zooming around them. The first group of punches destroy his opponent's lungs and ribs. The second group of punches destroy his opponent's skull and back. Sonic stops in front of his opponent and then kicks them in the chest, smashing their ribs once again.**

**Brutalities:**

**1\. Spin Dash- Sonic spin dashes his opponent and emerges from a massive hole in their torso.**

**2\. Speed Punch- Sonic punches his opponent's head so hard and so fast that it is sent flying out of camera-view.**

**Fatalities:**

**1\. Chaos Control- Sonic uses all 7 Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. Super Sonic then uses Chaos Control to make his opponent's body explode in a bloody mess, leaving only their head.**

**2\. Excalibur- Sonic summons the sword, Excalibur, and slashes at his opponent three times. Sonic then appears behind his opponent. As soon as Excalibur vanishes, the opponent is split into three pieces that fall on the ground. **

**3\. Unhinged- Sonic embraces his anger and becomes Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic pounces on his opponent, punching through their head, heart, lungs, and spine. Dark Sonic then uses Chaos Control and electrifies their body with lightning, leaving it charred.**

**Victory Pose:**

**Sonic runs around the battlefield before stopping in front of the camera with a thumbs up and a smile, one eye winking.**

**Alternate Costumes:**

**Super Sonic, Dark Sonic, Boom Sonic**


	3. Chapter 2: Itachi Uchiha

**Mortal Kombat Anime**

**Chapter 2: Itachi Uchiha**

Somewhere deep within the forest of this unknown world, another wormhole opened. It spat out seven figures. All of them were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. It was the Akatsuki. The figures were Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan, Pein (Tendo Path), Zetsu, Deidara, and Tobi (secretly Obito 'Madara' Uchiha).

"Strange. I've never seen this place before.", said Pein, 'Leader' of the Akatsuki

"We must have crossed over to another dimension.", suggested Konan

"What are talking about?! I need answers! Hmm!", shouted Deidara

Pein glared at Deidara while Tobi ran behind a tree, playing his scared newbie act.

"You should not anger our Leader, Deidara.", he whimpered out

"I'll do some scouting. Maybe if a village or town is nearby, I can get answers.", said Zetsu

Pein nodded and Zetsu merged with the ground.

"Wait a second.", said Kisame, "Where's Itachi? He was just here."

"Oh. I'll go find him. Can I please?", asked Tobi comically

Deidara and Kisame face faulted while Pein just sighed.

"Be quick.", he said

Tobi jumped into a tree and bounded off in the direction he thought Itachi went in. Once he was far enough away, he dropped his act and activated his Sharingan. He found Itachi within seconds.

"There you are. I gave no orders to scout the area.", said Tobi, "Zetsu is looking for answers. Come on."

He turned back and walked back the way he came. However, he quickly Itachi had not followed.

"Itachi, what are you doing?", asked Tobi annoyed

"I'm not going back. I'm leaving the Akatsuki.", stated Itachi

"What?!", exclaimed Tobi angrily

As he walked back towards Itachi, he was kicked back. Itachi's Sharingan were blazing.

"You remember the deal I made with you all those years ago!", spat out Tobi, "You are a big fucking mistake!"

"Fuck your deal! I was never truly on your side!", shouted Itachi

**Fight 1: Itachi Uchiha vs. Obito Uchiha**

**Result: Itachi Wins**

"I'm done playing with you.", spat out Itachi

Tobi struggled to get up. As Itachi was preparing to attack, a sword slammed on the ground. It was Samehada, Kisame's blade. The blue-gilled Akatsuki member looked standing in front of Tobi, glaring at his now ex-partner.

"How could betray us like this, Itachi?", asked Kisame furiously, "I trusted you. We fought side by side! Did that all mean nothing?!"

"Forgive me, Kisame.", said Itachi regretfully, "But the right thing requires doing what must be done."

**Fight 2: Itachi Uchiha vs. Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Result: Itachi Wins**

"You truly were my friend.", whispered Itachi

Just then, the rest of the Akatsuki showed up. Knowing he outnumbered, Itachi disappeared in a flock of crows.

"What happened?", asked Deidara

"Itachi…. he betrayed us.", stated Kisame shortly

Itachi reappeared in a strange ruin. He was surrounded to old buildings and worn-down walls.

"What is this place?", he asked to himself

As he wandered around, he took off his Akatsuki robe and threw it on the ground.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!", he commanded as he burned his robe.

After doing so, he quickly jumped out of the way of an attack. Landing, he heard a menacing laugh. Turning around, he saw a startling sight. There was a man with pale white skin, black hair, fangs, and a red trench coat over a red shirt and black pants. He had glowing red eyes as well.

"Impressive.", said the man, whose voice was almost identical to Itachi's, "Few have ever been to sense my presence and avoid my attacks."

"Who are you?", demanded Itachi

"I am Alucard and I am a vampire.", said the man with a toothy grin

Itachi was stunned. He had heard stories of vampires but there was never proof of their existence.

"Now then, I can sense your skill, young man.", said Alucard, "I wish to test them out for myself!"

Itachi snapped out of his shock and got in a fighting position, "I am Itachi Uchiha. I will not back down from the likes of you!"

At this, Alucard laughed and pulled down two weapons Itachi had never seen before, "Then let's dance, Itachi Uchiha!"

**Fight 3: Itachi Uchiha vs. Alucard**

**Results: Itachi Wins**

"You fought well but my skills are nearly unmatched.", declared Itachi

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIII!", screamed a voice

Itachi turned and blocked a sword with his kunai. The person wielding his sword was his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke jumped back and charged, only for Itachi to jump over him. Meanwhile, Alucard had jumped to a higher level, wishing to watch this fight.

"Foolish little brother!", exclaimed Itachi, "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Oh yes I do.", said Sasuke quietly before shouting, "I'M AVENGING OUR FAMILY AND CLAN!"

**Fight 4: Itachi Uchiha vs. Sasuke Uchiha**

**Result: Itachi Wins**

"I wish I could tell you the truth, Sasuke.", sighed Itachi sadly

"Master! Alucard!", called two female voices

Itachi turned around and saw two women and a man running his way. One was dressed in black with a sword, glasses, long blonde hair, and a cigar in her mouth. The other was wearing a yellow uniform, had short blonde hair, and was carrying a huge weapon in her hands. The man was hearing a fedora, an eyepatch, had a weapon like the short haired girl, dressed in brown, and had long brown hair that was braided.

"Stand down.", said Alucard as he jumped down from vantage point

"Who is this?", asked the man, who had an accent Itachi had never heard before

"This is Itachi Uchiha.", said Alucard, "He just beat me in one on one combat. I sense that, like us, he was summoned to this desolate dimension as well."

Itachi just nodded to the three, who all nodded back.

"I am Captain Pip Bernadotte, leader of the Wild Geese Battalion", greeted the man

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization.", said the bespectacled women

"Sir? Hellsing?", asked Itachi

"I was knighted by her majesty, the Queen. Hellsing is an organization of monster hunters.", answered Integra

"My name is Seras Victoria. But most people call me 'Police Girl'.", responded the short-haired girl shyly

"Are you all vampires as well?", asked Itachi curiously

Alucard laughed before answering, "Only the Police Girl here. Now, let's talk about you, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi took a deep breath and sighed before he began telling his story.

**X-Ray:**

**Itachi punches his opponent in the gut, destroying his internal organs. As his opponent, he knees them in the face, smashing their skull. He then grabs his opponent's neck and slams them down on the ground, breaking their spine.**

**Brutalities:**

**1\. Fireball- Itachi uses Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu on his opponent, burning them to nothing but a skeleton.**

**2\. Kunai Tag- Itachi throws a kunai with an explosive tag at his opponent. Upon contact, it and their upper torso explodes, leaving only the legs.**

**Fatalities:**

**1\. Amaterasu- Itachi activates his Mangekyo Sharingan and uses Amaterasu. Black flames engulf his opponent and eventually burn them to a skeleton, that disintegrates upon hitting the ground.**

**2\. Tsukuyomi- Itachi activates his Mangekyo Sharingan and uses Tsukuyomi. His opponent wakes up in a genjutsu, where multiple Itachi impale them with swords. Afterwards, the real Itachi summons a sword and cuts his opponent in two.**

**3\. Susanoo- Itachi activates his Susanoo and uses it to grab his opponent. He then squeezes hard, crushing all their bones and leaving them a bloody mass of skin, which he drops to the ground.**

**Victory Pose:**

**Itachi says, "You fought well. But not good enough." He then deactivates his Sharingan and disperses into a flock of crows**

**Alternate Costumes:**

**ANBU Itachi, Akatsuki Itachi, Jonin Itachi**


	4. Chapter 3: CC

**Mortal Kombat Anime**

**Chapter 3: C.C**

_Earlier_

C.C woke up to hear Lelouch rummaging around their apartment.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?", she asked

"You sensed it too, didn't you?", countered Lelouch

She nodded. Lately, the two of them had sense a dark force was coming that needed to be stopped.

"It's time to go to C's world.", Lelouch declared

"Very well.", C.C concurred

Within minutes, C.C. was dressed in her usual attire. She then teleported the two of them to C's world, which was the middle of a ruined arena in a dimension between worlds. It was rather unsettling.

Suddenly, Lelouch's Geass began to throb in immense pain. He cried out in agony and dropped to his knees.

"Lelouch?!", said C.C

She put her hand on his shoulder, but when he turned, all he could see was Mao, the person C.C had given Geass prior to Lelouch.

"YOU!", screamed Lelouch

He grabbed C.C by the throat and threw her across the arena.

"Lelouch! What are you doing?!", she gasped out as she stood up

"I thought C.C killed you, Mao.", spat out Lelouch, "I'll do what she couldn't!"

**Fight 1: C.C vs. Lelouch Vi Britannia (Zero)**

**Result: C.C Wins**

"Lelouch, it's me. Wake up.", pleaded C.C

Lelouch struggled to get up when his Geass suddenly exploded in pain once more. Within seconds, everything was engulfed in a blinding red light.

When C.C woke up, she was lying stomach up in a shallow pond. She slowly swam to shore before looking at her surroundings.

"I've never seen this dimension before.", she admitted to herself, "It's beautiful."

"My love! Is that you?", came a voice

C.C froze. She knew that voice. But that wasn't possible. She had killed him. She turned around and sure enough, there he was. His red sunglasses, pale white skin, and spiky white hair. Mao.

"How are you here?", asked C.C, "I killed you myself."

"King Charles Vi Brittania brought me back.", said Mao happily while walking towards her, "Now that Lelouch is not here, we can finally be together."

Once he was close enough to hug her, C.C jumped behind and kicked him in the back.

"How many times must I tell you, Mao? We were never meant to be.", she stated angrily

**Fight 2: C.C vs. Mao**

**Result: C.C Wins**

"You are still an immature child.", scolded C.C

Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a kid crying, coming from her right. Curious, she went in that direction, leaving the unconscious Mao. After a little while, she found the source of the crying was sitting on a tree stump. She was surprised.

Sitting there, was a yellow fox with two tails. He was wearing red/white shoes and white gloves. His eyes were blue and full of tears. Cautiously but not threateningly, C.C approached the young fox.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?", she asked

The fox looked back at her and screamed. He started to back away but C.C put her hands up.

"Easy there. I mean you no harm.", she said gently

The young fox kit seemed to slightly calm down, but his eyes were still full of tears.

"Sorry. I just feel so alone.", said the fox, "I have no idea where my friends are or if they're even looking for me."

He sat back down on the stump and began sobbing. Without hesitation, C.C sat down next to him and hugged him. The fox stopped crying and went wide-eyed.

"There, there little one.", she said soothingly, "I'm sure your friends are looking for you."

"You think so?", he said hopefully

She nodded and the fox smiled. He dried his eyes once C.C let go.

"My name is C.C, pronounced C2.", she greeted, "What's your name?"

"My name is Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails.", introduced Tails

C.C smiled. Tails seemed like a very nice being. Her smile faltered once she sensed a less welcoming presence.

"Tails, get behind me!", she ordered

Nervous, he did so. A brown badger holding a boomerang suddenly jumped out of the trees, in front of C.C and Tails.

"AH! A Tails clone. I knew it.", said the badger, "Sticks, you always end up being right."

The badger, Sticks, took a step forward. In response, C.C punched her back.

"You will not harm this innocent fox!", she declared

**Fight 3: C.C vs. Sticks the Badger**

**Result: C.C Wins**

"Wild attacking never works.", said C.C

"Is she ok?", asked Tails about the unconscious Sticks

"Yes. She's just out cold.", replied C.C

Suddenly, she received a kick in the face. She skidded into a tree.

"Tails, run!", she shouted

The fox jumped into the bushes and C.C got a good look at her attacker. It was a boy with yellow hair, blue eyes, three whiskers on each cheek and wearing a black/orange jumpsuit. He also had a black headband with a strange symbol on it.

"Who are you?", she asked

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki.", said the boy, "You must be the one who brought me and my friends here. Start talking or I'll beat you down!"

**Fight 4: C.C vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

**Result: C.C Wins**

"I am not your enemy.", stated C.C

"Naruto!", shouted two voices

Out from the trees came a girl and an older man. The girl had pink hair, a red headband, and a pink shirt. The man had spiky gray hair, a black headband which covered up his left eye, a half mask covering his mouth, and was wearing a green vest with a black shirt and blue pants.

"Sorry about that.", said the man, "He tends to go off on his own a lot. I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble."

"I'm alright.", replied C.C, "My name is C.C. Who are you?"

"Kakashi Hatake, jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village.", greeted Kakashi, "The girl tending to Naruto is Sakura Haruno. She, Naruto, and I are ninjas."

"It is a pleasure to meet you.", said C.C, "Unfortunately, I have no idea what is happening. I need to meet back up from Lelouch, my ally. Tails, you can come out. They're not hostile."

Tails burst out from the bushes and got behind C.C.

"I need to find out what's happening. Follow me if you wish.", said C.C.

The ninja looked at each other and nodded. Soon after, C.C, Tails, and the ninja took off running.

**X-Ray:**

**C.C chops her opponent's throat, breaking their esophagus. She then kicks her opponent in the crotch, destroying their private parts. As they land on their knees, she knees them in the face, smashing their skull, before backflipping away from them.**

**Brutalities:**

**1\. Spin Kick- C.C kicks her opponents head off their head.**

**2\. Geass Separation- C.C uses her powers to separate her opponent's spirit from their body.**

**Fatalities:**

**1\. Frenzy- C.C pushes her opponent to the ground. She jumps on them and punches them relentlessly in the face. Her punches go faster and faster until she chooses to stop. She then stands up and crushes their now disfigured skull with her foot.**

**2\. C's Power- C.C uses her powers to transport her and her opponent to C's World. A gold light shines down on her opponent. They begin to writhe in pain until suddenly their whole body explodes in a bloody mess. C.C then returns to the real world.**

**3\. Four Shot- C.C pulls a gun. She shoots her opponent in the legs, causing them to fall on their knees. She then shoots them in the esophagus, rendering them mute. She then walks up to them, puts the gun at their chin and fires. Her opponent's head explodes in a gory mess and they fall to the ground.**

**Victory Pose:**

**C.C sits on the ground, cross-legged. She pulls out a slice of pizza from out of nowhere and takes a bite. She looks at the camera and offers it, smiling.**

**Alternate Costumes:**

**Farmer C.C, Zero C.C, Tiny Hat C.C**


	5. Chapter 4: Pip Bernadotte

**Mortal Kombat Anime**

**Chapter 4: Captain Pip Bernadotte**

"I must admit Itachi.", said Alucard, "I like you. Your hands are plenty filthy, with several years of bloodshed. However, you did it all for the sake of your village and your little brother. Quite honorable."

"Thank you, Alucard.", said Itachi with a small smile

Itachi, Alucard, Integra, Seras, and Pip were camping for the night. The sun was setting, so Integra announced that they would stop for the night and continue in the morning. Seras and Pip got stuff for a shelter, Integra started the fire and was cooking, while Alucard and Itachi hunted. A while later, everyone was turning in and someone needed to stay on watch.

"I'll keep first watch.", volunteered Pip, "After a few hours, ma'chere can take my place."

Seras, who Pip called 'ma'chere', blushed but nodded. Soon, everyone except Pip was asleep.

A few hours later, Pip fell asleep as well. As he did so, a figure snuck up towards him. Slowly, it unsheathed a sword. As the figure raised the sword for a killing blow, Pip rolled out of the way and opened his eyes.

"Dammit!", cursed the figure

It was a woman dressed in a black robe with black hair covering her eyes and a cross around her neck. Pip knew who this was, even though he never met her.

"Yumie Takagi. You're one of Anderson's pets, oui?", he asked mockingly

"Silence! Father Anderson is missing and I'm certain you Hellsing fools are behind it!", spat out Yumie

"A bold assumption.", teased Pip, "But you have no proof."

**Fight 1: Pip Bernadotte vs. Yumie Takagi**

**Result: Pip Wins**

"You are beautiful but deadly.", complimented Pip

Yumie struggled to get up. She grunted and leapt into the trees, back the way she came.

"Is everything okay?", called Seras' voice

She came running from behind. Pip felt relieved for a second until he noticed something. Seras usually brought her anti-tank rifle with her, but she ran over unarmed. A small detail, but due to combat experience, he decided to test his instincts.

"Yes, of course ma'chere.", he said, "I think I'll head to sleep. You can take over."

"Alright Pip.", replied Seras, "Let's head back to the camp."

Suddenly, Pip kicked Seras and threw her against a tree. She got up and began to bleed from the mouth.

"You are not the real Seras.", he growled, "Ma'chere always calls me Mister Bernadotte. Also, she blushes when I call her that."

'Seras' just smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In her place was an unsettling looking man. He had long black hair, yellow eyes, solid white skin, and was wearing a tan outfit with purple things on his back.

"For a non-shinobi, you sure are perceptive.", the man said in a creepy voice, "What's your name?"

"Captain Pip Bernadotte.", he spat out, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Orochimaru. The greatest shinobi in history.", Orochimaru declared, "I'm also the one who is about to end your life."

**Fight 2: Pip Bernadotte vs. Orochimaru**

**Result: Pip Wins**

"Still alive, snake freak.", says Pip

"Impressive.", Orochimaru grunts out, "Not often am I bested in hand to hand combat. Until next time, Pip Bernadotte."

He then sunk into the ground and disappeared.

"Mister Bernadotte!", cried a voice

Pip sighed in relief. He turned and saw the real Seras charging in his direction. She slid and went one knee, aiming her anti-tank rifle around.

"Easy, ma'chere. The threat is gone.", joked Pip

Seras blushed and smacked Pip's arm, "Stop calling me that!"

Pip laughed. He knew for sure that this was Seras Victoria. Solving that problem, he realized that his company needed to move. Who knew who else would attack?

"Come on Seras. We need to leave now!", he ordered, "There could be other enemies waiting to attack."

"That's why I came to find you.", Seras replies, "We're under attack!"

"Mon Dieu!", exclaimed Pip before he and Seras stormed back to camp

Integra was fighting Yumie in a swordfight. Alucard was doing hand to hand to combat with Yumie's partner, Heinkel. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a black trench coat over her robes, as well as black sunglasses. Itachi was in combat with Hellsing's former butler, Walter C. Dornez. Walter was wearing a white shirt, black pants and shoes, as well as a monocle. He was using his razor steel wire to combat Itachi's kunai and shuriken.

"Go help Alucard! I want the butler!", Pip commanded to Seras

Seras charged towards Heinkel while Pip ran towards Walter from behind. Walter turned and tried to cut him up, but Pip jumped above him, landing on the other side.

"I'll go help Integra!", said Itachi before heading off

"You are making a mistake.", taunted Walter, "Your weapons are no match for me."

"My bullets have been known to cut through titanium.", retorted Pip, "Besides, never underestimate your enemy."

**Fight 3: Pip Bernadotte vs. Walter C. Dornez**

**Result: Pip Wins**

"Au Revoir, traitor.", said Pip

He pulls out a gun to finish Walter off. However, before he gets in position, Heinkel shoves him. She punches him and then kicks him.

"Stupid Frenchman.", she spits out

"What are you doing?", Pip asks, "You Iscariots never attack unprovoked! Why do you assume we have your master, Alexander Anderson?"

"Ha!", Heinkel laughs, "Don't play stupid! Yumie and I know he's here. Walter chose to join us. We know Anderson is here and we'll find him! Afterwards, you Frenchman, you will die."

**Fight 4: Pip Bernadotte vs. Heinkel Wolfe**

**Result: Pip Wins**

"God, I hate Germans.", groaned Pip

Heinkel slowly got up. She, Yumie, and Walter were surrounded. Quickly, Heinkel dropped a smoke bomb and used it to help them escape.

"Dammit!", exclaimed Pip

"Patience, Bernadotte.", said Integra, "Once we discover the reason why we're here, we'll deal with them."

"I'm curious what happened to Anderson.", inquired Alucard

"We'll worry about him later.", said Itachi, "Right now, we need to move."

The five quickly gathered their belongings and began heading deeper into the woods. From afar, two figures were watching them. It was the tall Sonic and what looked to be a tall, steroid version of Knuckles.

"Interesting. Charles Vi Britannia will want to hear about this.", said the tall Sonic

The two quickly began jumping through the trees. They were the opposite way of Alucard's group, towards a secluded base in the forest. A base where villains were gathering, under the lead of Lelouch's father, King Charles Vi Britannia.

**X-Ray:**

**Pip takes out his shotgun and rams the butt of it into his opponent's neck, crushing their throat. He then hits them over the head with the shotgun, breaking their skull. He then gets behind them and fires, the bullet destroying his opponent's chest area.**

**Brutalities:**

**1\. Grenade- Pip pulls out a grenade and removes the pin. He throws it at his opponent, and it explodes on contact, leaving only their legs.**

**2\. Head Bash- Pip tackles his opponent and repeatedly bashes their head in with his pistol, until nothing remains of their head.**

**Fatalities:**

**1\. The Bigger, The Better- Pip shoots his opponent in the gut with a pistol. Unhappy, he takes out his shotgun and shoots them in the chest. He then briefly walks away and comes back with a rocket launcher. He fires it and his opponent explodes in a bloody mess of entrails.**

**2\. Don't Do Drugs- Pip breaks a bottle of beer over his opponent's head. He then lights a cigar and throws it at them. His opponent catches fire and burns to a heap of charred flesh.**

**3\. Three Ways of Pain- Pip throws a knife into his opponent's chest. He then pulls out his pistol and shoots them in the crotch. He walks over his opponent, on their knees, and snaps their neck. He pulls out his knife just as his opponent falls to the ground.**

**Victory Pose:**

**Pip salutes, pulls out his pistol, and fires it in the air 3 times. He then pulls out a cigar, lights it, and smokes it.**

**Alternate Costumes:**

**Pink Shirt Pip, Fake SWAT Pip, White Suit Pip**


	6. Chapter 5: Naruto Uzumaki

**Mortal Kombat Anime**

**Chapter 5: Naruto Uzumaki**

C.C, Tails, and Team 7 were walking towards a fortress. It was in ruins, however, there were two others waiting there. A man in a black outfit alongside a short, blue hedgehog.

"Lelouch!", exclaimed C.C

The two embraced and kissed. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto didn't mind, but Sonic made a fake gagging gesture.

"Thank god, you're ok.", said Lelouch, "Who are your guests?"

"Sonic!", gasped Tails

He ran up and embraced the blue hedgehog, who returned the hug.

"That is Tails.", replied C.C, "This is Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

The ninja bowed as did Lelouch.

"My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia.", said Lelouch, "This is my friend, Sonic."

After introductions, Lelouch explained what happened to cause this dimensional crisis, however, he still had no idea who caused it.

"Sakura, Naruto.", said Kakashi, "Why don't you train with C.C and Sonic here? Lelouch, Tails, and I will go over some strategic details."

"Yes sensei!", the two ninjas obeyed

C.C led them all to a training room. She paired herself with Sakura, leaving Sonic and Naruto to spar.

"So, Naruto, how fast are you?", asked Sonic

"What?", replied Naruto confused

Without answering, Sonic attempted a spin dash. To both their surprises, Naruto was able to counter the attack.

"Not bad. Very few can get close to my speed.", complimented Sonic

"I have no idea where that came from.", admitted Naruto

"Well, whatever it was, you better hope it wasn't luck.", retorted Sonic, "You'll need more than luck to beat me."

**Fight 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Result: Naruto Wins**

"I don't know how I got so fast, but I like it!", boasted Naruto

"You're pretty skilled, Naruto.", admitted Sonic as he got up

Suddenly, a massive explosion from outside was heard. The four ran outside and saw seven figures fighting three others. Naruto recognized the three defenders as his friends, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata Hyuga. Sonic recognized all but one of the attackers. One was the Stick the Badger, whom Sonic never met. The others were the alternate forms of himself, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Dr. Eggman.

"We need to even the odds!", shouted Sonic

The four charged towards the attackers. C.C tackled Boom Amy, Sakura took on Boom Knuckles, Sonic challenged his Boom duplicate, and Naruto attacked Boom Shadow.

"Who do you think you are, fool?", growled Boom Shadow, "Your power is nothing compared to mine. I was designed to be perfect!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!", countered Naruto

**Fight 2: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Result: Naruto Wins**

"Not so perfect after all.", spat out Naruto

Naruto heard a scream and saw that the real Tails was being attacked by his duplicate, who was armed with an arm cannon.

"Time to die copy!", Boom Tails growled

As he powered the arm cannon, suddenly everything seemed in slow-motion to Naruto. Without thinking, he quickly delivered lightning fast punches to all the duplicates. When everything was back in normal speed, all but Boom Tails had been knocked out cold.

"How did you do that?", asked Tails and Sakura

"I don't know but it felt amazing.", replied Naruto with a smile

Boom Tails fired his arm cannon at Naruto, hitting him in the back. Naruto screamed in pain as he went down to his knees.

"This fight isn't over yet.", Boom Tails remarked

Tails and Sakura moved to fight, but Naruto stopped them, his eyes now red slits and his whiskers marks much more distinguished. He had tapped into Kurama's, the Nine-Tailed Fox, chakra.

"He's mine!", he growled

"Interesting.", said Boom Tails, "I can sense a strange, foxlike energy coming from you. I wish to know what it is."

"You're about to find out, the hard way!", Naruto shouted

**Fight 3: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tails the Fox**

**Result: Naruto Wins**

"Don't push your luck, kid!", warned Naruto

The real Tails ran over to his Boom counterpart. Turning him back up, he removed what looked like a blue chip from the back of his double's neck. As it was removed, a blue light engulfed Naruto. The next he saw was a ruined arena in a dimension between worlds.

"Where am I?", he asked himself

"C's World.", answered a voice

Naruto turned and saw a man wearing a blue soldier's suit and a white wig. Naruto immediately sensed this man meant trouble.

"Who are you?", he demanded

"I am Charles Vi Britannia, King of Britannian Empire", the man answered, "You chose to aid my son in stopping my plans. You must die!"

"Your son?", asked Naruto

"Lelouch.", Charles said, "He has no idea that I'm the reason behind this dimensional crisis. And once I kill you, he never will! Don't bother fighting, I am essentially a god!"

**Fight 4: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Charles Vi Britannia**

**Result: Naruto Wins**

"Not all that tough for a god.", taunted Naruto

A light blinded Naruto once more and when he could see again, he was back with his allies. He could also sense that Kurama's chakra was no longer in force.

"Naruto, are you ok?", asked Kakashi

"Yes sensei.", he replied before seeing Boom Tails was awake.

"Relax, I'm not your enemy.", said Boom Tails, "The blue chip my double removed from my neck was a mind-control device. I am no longer under its spell."

"But we still don't know who is behind this whole situation.", groaned Sonic, "Who is responsible for all of this?"

"I know.", said Naruto

Everyone looked at him in surprise, but Naruto was only looking at Lelouch angrily.

"It's your father, Lelouch.", stated Naruto, "King Charles Vi Britannia."

Lelouch briefly had a look of shock before it was replaced by a look of sheer anger and repulsion.

"DAMN HIM!", Lelouch shouted, "We have to stop him! Knowing him, he will want to destroy all these dimensions and establish a new world under his command. Help me stop him!"

"We will.", said everyone and then they all went back inside the fortress to begin planning.

**X-Ray:**

**Naruto punches his opponent in the face, cracking their jaw. He then superkicks them into the air, smashing their chin. He appears above his opponent and kicks them headfirst back down, crushing their skull.**

**Brutalities:**

**1\. Rasengan- Naruto uses his Rasengan and hits his opponent in the chest, destroying their internal organs and leaving a massive, bloody hole.**

**2\. Shuriken Barrage- Naruto throws 8 shuriken at his opponent, 6 pierce their chest and 2 lodge deep in their head.**

**Fatalities:**

**1\. Wind Style: Rasenshuriken- Naruto uses his Shadow Clones to help him make the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. He throws it at his opponent, and it engulfs them, resulting in a gory explosion.**

**2\. Jinchuriki's Rage- Naruto gives into Kurama's chakra, resulting in getting a One-Tailed Chakra Cloak. He slashes his opponent immediately into three pieces**

**3\. Clone Nightmare- Naruto summons 3 Shadow Clones. His opponent then has his throat slit, his chest stabbed, and a leg severed. The real Naruto then summons a sword and cuts them in half, vertically.**

**Victory Pose:**

**Naruto shouts, "Believe it! You just lost to the Future Hokage!", before sitting down and pulling out a bowl of fresh ramen, which he begins scarfing down.**

**Alternate Costumes:**

**Young Naruto, Hokage Naruto, Red-Eyed Naruto**


	7. Chapter 6: Jeremiah Gottwald

**Mortal Kombat Anime**

**Chapter 6: Jeremiah Gottwald**

Far away from Lelouch and his allies began planning their defense, two people were just waking up from their own coma. One of them wore a black school uniform and had brown hair with brown eyes, his name was Suzaku Kururugi. The other wore a blue military outfit and had green hair with one orange eye and a Geass canceler on his other. This was Suzaku's commanding officer, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Commander. Are you alright?", asked Suzaku

"Yes, Kururugi. I'm fine.", answered Jeremiah as began looking around, "Where are we?"

The two observe their surroundings. They were right next to a freshwater pond. Behind them, there was a massive grass field with no one in sight. As they were about to start moving, Suzaku noticed a woman walking their way. She was a pink/white royal robe and had long, purple hair.

"Sir, I think that's Princess Cornelia?", assumed Suzaku

Jeremiah saw the woman and immediately smiled.

"Cornelia!", he exclaimed as he ran towards her

As he got close to her, she suddenly kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back.

"Commander!", shouted Suzaku

Jeremiah got up slowly, shock at this action.

"Why, sweet lavender princess?", he asked

"Don't act like you don't know!", Cornelia spat out with a scowl

"What?", asked Jeremiah

"You and your protégé have allied yourselves with the criminal mastermind, Zero.", stated Cornelia, "You have betrayed your nation and my father. You'll pay with your life!"

"Your father, King Charles, is a monster from the pits of Hell! I did what was best for Britannia and her people!", exclaimed Jeremiah

**Fight 1: Jeremiah Gottwald vs. Cornelia Ni Britannia**

**Result: Jeremiah Wins**

"Forgive me, your highness.", said Jeremiah somberly

"Sir, we need to leave! My tracking watch just picked several negative lifeforms heading this way.", announced Suzaku

"Right. Come on, Suzaku!", ordered Jeremiah

The soldiers quickly began running through the grassy field, hoping to make it to the trees. Suddenly, a missile hit not far away from them. The impact knocked them both away from each other. Jeremiah got up and saw what looked like a metallic, blue hedgehog on two legs flying towards him.

"Pathetic human, now you will die.", declared Metal Sonic

He launched another missile which Jeremiah managed to dodge.

"Don't bother resisting. It will only prolong your inevitable demise.", gloated Metal Sonic

**Fight 2: Jeremiah Gottwald vs. Metal Sonic**

**Result: Jeremiah Wins**

"I know my demise is inevitable, just not today machine.", stated Jeremiah

He quickly dodged a kick from behind. He saw his attacker was bald, had a thick, brown mustache, and was wearing goggles on his eyes and his head. He wore a red and yellow long-sleeved shirt, white gloves, and black pants w/boots.

"Who are you, interloper?", Jeremiah demanded

"My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, but everyone calls me Doctor Eggman.", the man introduced himself

"What is your issue involving me, Doctor Eggman?", asked Jeremiah

"Simple.", said Eggman, "You attacked my allies. Therefore, you are my enemy. Now, I will destroy you and help King Charles take over the universe!"

**Fight 3: Jeremiah Gottwald vs. Boom Eggman**

**Result: Jeremiah Wins**

"The universe is meant to be ruled by no one!", shouted Jeremiah

"Sir, they're retreating.", said Suzaku, "Let's get out of here while we can!"

The two quickly escaped into the trees and out of view.

"That was close.", sighed Suzaku

After a few minutes rest, they began their trek through the woods. After about an hour, they came across a strange object. It was a giant glowing emerald, that was about the size of a table.

"What is this, Commander?", asked Suzaku

"I don't know.", answered Jeremiah, "But it's clearly important. I say we keep watch over this thing to ensure none of the people we encountered earlier try to take it."

"Yessir.", replied Suzaku

Later that night, after they had set up camp near the emerald, both Jeremiah and Suzaku were fast asleep. What they didn't know was that something was above them, waiting to attack.

"I will not let you take the Master Emerald!", the creature snarled

When morning came, both Suzaku and Jeremiah were getting ready to be on the move. As Jeremiah went to use one of his devices to help carry the emerald, the creature struck.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!", It shouted

Jeremiah barely avoided a massive punch that caused smoke to cover the area. When it died down, standing in the middle was something that Jeremiah's jaw dropped. It was a red echidna on two legs, wearing green/white shoes, and white gloves in its hands.

"What is your problem?!", yelled Suzaku

"I am Knuckles, protector of the Master Emerald.", declared the echidna, "I absolutely despise anyone who thinks that they can just take it."

Knuckles went for another attack. Jeremiah snapped out of his trance and dodged the punch.

"I understand for your concern.", he stated, "But we are not trying to take this."

"Pfft, that's what they all say.", scoffed Knuckles

"Well then, I guess I must convince you by force.", retorted Jeremiah

**Fight 4: Jeremiah Gottwald vs. Knuckles the Echidna**

**Result: Jeremiah Wins**

"Are you calmed down now?", asked Jeremiah

Knuckles got up and swept his shoulders off.

"Sorry.", he commented, "I've never been in this world before. So, seeing someone I've never met near the Master Emerald, just set me off."

"Apology accepted.", said Jeremiah, "I am Commander Jeremiah Gottwald. This is my second-in-command Suzaku Kururugi."

"Hello.", greeted Suzaku, "We had just escaped some enemies when we found this 'Master Emerald'. We kept watch over it to make sure no one would try to steal it.

"I see.", replied Knuckles, "Well, thank you. But I need to find my friends and protect this gem."

"We'll help.", answered Jeremiah, "This device I have can shrink and unshrink anything when I press this red button. Watch."

He then pushed on the device. It shone a ray on the Master Emerald, causing to shrink far enough to fit in one's hand. Knuckles then walked over and picked it up.

"Thank you.", he said with a smile, "Perhaps it would be better to stick with you guys. You were heading in the same direction."

"Very well then.", stated Jeremiah

The three then took off the direction that was heading directly towards Lelouch's fortress.

**X-Ray:**

**Jeremiah uppercuts his opponent, breaking their jaw. When they hit the ground, he grabs their throat, destroying the esophagus. He drags them up, pulls a laser gun, and fires it into his opponent's head, shattering their skull.**

**Brutalities:**

**1\. Laser Shock- Jeremiah fires a laser at his opponent's head, which explodes on contact**

**2\. Wrist Guns- Jeremiah fires his wrist guns at his opponent several times, leaving them a bloody, bullet-riddled corpse**

**Fatalities:**

**1\. Geass Canceler- Jeremiah uses his Geass Canceler on his opponent, causing them to writhe in pain until their whole body explodes**

**2\. Close Quarters- Jeremiah blocks a punch from his opponent, then rips their arm off. He then blocks a kick and rips off their leg. His opponent falls to the ground and he crushes their head with his boot.**

**3\. Blades and Bullets- Jeremiah takes out his sword and slice his opponent's arms, legs, and head off. He uses his Geass Canceler to slow down time and takes out his gun, shooting a bullet shaped J into the torso.**

**Victory Pose:**

**Jeremiah salutes and shouts, "All Hail Britannia!". He then gets down on one knee and lowers his head, as if he's bowing.**

**Alternate Costumes:**

**Prisoner Jeremiah, Orange Farmer Jeremiah, Bodyguard Jeremiah**


	8. Chapter 7: Sir Integra Hellsing

**Mortal Kombat Anime**

**Chapter 7: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing**

As Itachi and the Hellsing members made their way through the woods, they had the feeling that they were being watched. Suddenly, Itachi threw a kunai and Alucard fired at a nearby tall tree. As a result, several glowing sheets of paper descending towards them at a certain point. From the pages emerged a man, wearing glasses and blue religious garb. He was tall, had short blonde hair, and was wielding a bayonet in each hand.

"Who are you?", asked Itachi but Integra answered

"Alexander Anderson.", she stated

Without provocation, Anderson tackled her into a tree, smashing it. Pip, Seras, and Itachi moved to attack but Alucard stopped.

"My master can handle herself.", he responded with a toothy grin

As Integra got up, Anderson put his bayonets into the shape of a cross. Integra pulled out her sword and gun, ready for combat.

"You dare to attack me, Anderson!", she said fiercely but calmly, "Very well, I accept your challenge."

**Fight 1: Sir Integra Hellsing vs. Alexander Anderson**

**Result: Integra Wins**

"I think I understand why Alucard loves to fight you.", she replied with a small smile

Anderson began to thrash around, gripping the back of his neck. He then pulled off what looked like a small blue chip. He dropped it on the ground and smashed it under his boot.

"Forgive me, Sir Hellsing.", He said, "The last thing I remember was some giant red 'thing' holding me in his grasp while his friend, a tall blue 'thing', put that device on my neck."

"You are forgiven, Father Anderson.", said Integra shortly

"There you are, Itachi.", said a deep voice

Everyone turned and saw a man with short black hair and an orange spiral mask. He was also wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. His right eye was glowing red.

"Madara!", spat out Itachi

"_Uchiha Style: Limited Tsukuyomi_!", declared Madara/Tobi, staring at Pip, Seras, and Alucard. The three got caught in the genjutsu, which made them see Integra, Itachi, and Anderson as their enemies.

"Kill them!", commanded Tobi

Pip and Seras went after Integra, while Alucard fought Anderson. This left Itachi to duel with Madara.

Integra was holding well on her own against her two soldiers. She was able to knock Seras into a tree before confronting Pip.

"Mister Bernadotte, as your commanding officer, I order you to stand down!", she ordered

Pip responded by kicking her back. Integra quickly got up and dusted herself off.

"You dare defy an order!", she rebuked, "As your commander, allow me to discipline you!"

**Fight 2: Sir Integra Hellsing vs. Pip Bernadotte**

**Result: Integra Wins**

"Now think about what you've done.", scolded Integra

Suddenly, a shot from a rocket launcher knocked Integra off her feet. Seras was back on her feet, aiming her anti-tank rifle at Integra. She tried to fire again, only to realize it was out of ammo. Seras then tossed the gun aside and walked towards Integra, who had gotten back to her feet.

"Attacking from behind, how pathetic.", spat out Integra, "Now then, let me show to truly fight."

**Fight 3: Sir Integra Hellsing vs. Seras Victoria**

**Result: Integra Wins**

"You should control your attacks, Police Girl.", said Integra

Back with the others, Anderson had successfully subdued Alucard and was helping Itachi fight Tobi. It was not going well. Soon, both Anderson and Itachi were down, leaving only Integra, who still maintained a fearless expression.

"You are a dangerous enemy, Madara.", she complimented

"I could say the same about you.", said Tobi, "But you don't stand a chance against me, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

Integra gasped as the world shifted from a forest to a place with an ominous red glow. They were standing in a blood red river and above them was a blood red moon.

"The minute you locked eyes with me, you were trapped in my genjutsu.", said Tobi, though his voice now had an echo

Integra was stunned and angry but not afraid of this illusion.

"Integra.", called a voice that made her get goosebumps

She turned around and a few feet away was a white bed. Laying in it was her father, Sir Arthur Anderson.

"Why did you dishonor me?", her father asked weakly

"What do you mean, father? How could I dishonor you?", asked Integra, who was crying for the first time in decades

"You led Hellsing into the ground.", her father answered, "You let that vampire in the dungeon free. You killed your uncle, my brother, my true successor. I should have never given you control."

"No!", Integra exclaimed, "You specifically gave me Hellsing for a reason instead of my traitorous uncle!"

"Your uncle was no traitor. How could you say that?", asked her father

In response, she pulled out a gun and shot 'her father' in the head.

"Because you knew your brother poisoned you and murdered you!", she replied, still crying but angry

"Impossible!", shouted Tobi, "Not only have you broke through the illusion, but you also remain fearless! HOW!"

"Because I refuse to give up, no matter how many times you try to trick me!", she declared

She then shot to her left and to pleasure, she broke Tobi's invisibility jutsu by piercing his hand.

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization!", she shouted, "I will not let twist my reality! Now then, prepare to meet your match!"

**Fight 4: Sir Integra Hellsing vs. Obito Uchiha**

**Result: Integra Wins**

"You're nothing more than illusions and parlor tricks!", mocked Integra

The environment reverted to the forest as Tobi struggled to get up. Instead of responding, he used his _Kamui _ability to teleport away. Integra sheathed her sword and her gun as her allies began to stir.

"Master, what happened?", asked Alucard

"You, Police Girl, and Mister Bernadotte were put in a mind-control genjutsu.", explained Integra, "Anderson subdued you, while I took care of the other two. Itachi here fought Madara and so did Anderson, but both fell. I was able to get him to retreat."

"You were?!", asked Itachi in pure shock, "How?! Madara's genjutsu are impossible to break!"

"I fear nothing, Itachi.", she answered, "He tried to use my father's death to break me but that failed. Afterwards, I put a bullet in his hand, which prevented him from using any other illusions."

Seras, Pip, and Itachi looked at her in awe, while Alucard and Anderson had toothy grins, knowing her true prowess.

"Forgive us, Sir Integra.", apologized Pip and Seras, to which Integra nodded

"We must move onward.", she stated, "I believe there is a fortress further this way. We'll plan there. Care to join us, Anderson?"

"Very well.", replied Anderson after a moment's pause, "It'd be foolish to go off on my own when other strange fighters like that Madara are out there. Besides, in this case, as the old saying goes, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Glad to hear it. Let's move out.", ordered Integra

The group of six continued their trek through the woods, heading towards Lelouch's fortress.

**X-Ray:**

**Integra slaps her opponent, breaking their jaw. She pulls out her sword, hitting them with the metal garb, which smashes their chest and organs. She then stabs them through the chest, splitting their spinal cord in half. She then removes the sword and kicks them away.**

**Brutalities:**

**1\. Fencing- She stabs her opponent various times before she rams it into their head vertically.**

**2\. Symbol of Hellsing- She stabs her opponent and goes down vertically. At the bottom, she stabs them and makes a horizontal line, resulting in an upside-down cross.**

**Fatalities:**

**1\. Decapitate and Destroy- Integra slices off her opponent's head, which soars up in the air. She walks away but at the last minute, without looking back, she pulls out her gun and shoots the head, which explodes.**

**2\. Internal Combustion- Integra kicks her opponent in the groin and forces them to swallow her lit cigar. Once it is swallowed, they begin to burn up on the inside their whole body explodes in a bloody and gory mess.**

**3\. Final Shots- Integra walks towards her opponent while shooting them repeatedly. When she is close enough, she stabs them with her sword. She then finishes them off with a bullet to the skull, which blows off the top half of their head**

**Victory Pose:**

**She takes a finished cigar out of her mouth and drops it. She stomps it with her boot and pulls a fresh cigar out. She lights it and smokes it.**

**Alternate Costumes:**

**One-Eyed Integra, Trench Coat Integra, Pajama Integra**


	9. Chapter 8: Tails the Fox

**Mortal Kombat Anime**

**Chapter 8: Miles 'Tails the Fox' Prower**

Both versions of Tails the Fox were going over the dimensional fractures that caused the various universes to converge in this one dimension. Their audience consisted of Lelouch, Sonic, all the ninja, and C.C.

"The Geass Manipulation caused by Charles Vi Britannia was meant to isolate Lelouch and bring various different villains together to destroy him so his father would have no obstacles left in his conquest.", started Boom Tails

"However,", continued Tails, "He underestimated the power of this Manipulation. As a result, we were all dragged here as well."

"How ironic.", chuckled Lelouch, "Father is trying to destroy me, but in doing so, he accidentally gave me the tools to stop him as well."

A little while later, Sonic and Tails were outside training. To everyone else, except Naruto, it seemed like a blur of blue and yellow consistently clashing with each other.

"You've gotten good, Tails.", complimented Sonic, "But you still can't beat me."

"Oh yeah, think again.", boasted Tails, "I'm still holding back."

"If so, then hit me with your best shot!", challenged Sonic

**Fight 1: Tails the Fox vs. Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Result: Tails Wins**

"One point for me, Sonic.", said Tails

"Well, well, not bad little fox.", said a seductive voice. Everyone turns to see a white and pink Bat with black wings flying towards them. It was Rouge the bat, an ally of Sonic. With her was a black hedgehog with red markings, gloves with inhibitor rings on them, and red eyes. This was Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's rival.

"Hey Rouge. Do you want to spar?", asked Tails

"You're on, kid.", she responded cockily

Sonic and Shadow stared at each other for a few seconds, called each other "Faker", then turned their attention to the spar.

"Compared to last time, you might actually be a challenge this time.", taunted Rouge

"This is payback for that cheap-kiss win from that tournament on Earth.", stated Tails, "I won't be beaten so easily!"

**Fight 2: Tails the Fox vs. Rouge the Bat**

**Result: Tails Wins**

"Now who's the amateur?", gloated Tails

Rouge got up quickly and dusted herself off. She nodded at Tails in acknowledgement of her defeat. A few seconds later, Lelouch told Tails he had a mission for him.

"The enemy does not know that their Tails has joined us.", he explained, "I need to you to go undercover to learn anything about what exactly they are planning and who else is with them. Can you do that, Tails?"

Tails nodded and a few minutes later, he was flying through the forest looking exactly like his Boom counterpart.

"Hey Tails!", said a voice

Tails looked down and saw two figures. One was a taller, more muscular Knuckles and the other was a duplicate of Shadow.

"It's about time you showed up.", said Boom Shadow, whose voice was much gruffer than his counterpart, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, the enemy forces captured me and locked me up.", lied Tails, "I had to use some ingenuity to escape."

"Hmph.", grunted Shadow, "Come on. Charles is waiting for an update."

The three quietly made their way to a tall tower that Tails could sense was emitting a massive amount of dark energy.

Waiting for them outside were the Boom counterparts of Sonic and Amy as well as that brown badger who attacked him a while ago, Sticks.

"About time you guys showed up.", grumbled Boom Sonic

"Watch your tone, Faker.", threatened Boom Shadow, "Even if we're on the same team for once, I'm not above killing you."

"Guys, stop it.", ordered Boom Amy, "Let us just go to the meeting."

They all began to leave until Sticks stopped Tails. She had recognized his smell and it was different from Boom Tails. But before she could say anything, Tails knocked her out with a chloroform cloth.

"Sorry. I can't have you blowing my cover.", he whispered before joining the others.

After delivering the report to Boom Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Mephiles, the eight of them waited for Charles and his allies to show up.

"Hey Fox.", said Boom Shadow, "Come with me. Faker and I need to discuss something with you."

Both Tails and Boom Sonic were confused but for different reasons. The three went to a deserted hallway before stopping.

"What is it Shadow?", asked Tails

Suddenly, Boom Shadow punched Tails into the wall. Boom Sonic was astonished.

"What the fuck!", he screamed, "That's Tails!"

"Not from our world though.", explained Boom Shadow, "Look at the back of his neck."

Boom Sonic did so and was shocked to see no blue chip on the back of Tails' neck. Before anything else could be done, Tails froze Boom Shadow in an ice laser-beam.

"Who are you and where is Tails?!", demanded Boom Sonic

"Your Tails is fine. We removed the chip controlling his mind and now he fights for good.", answered Tails

"What are you talking about?", exclaimed Boom Sonic, "Charles is the good guy. He wants to save the universe. To do that, his evil son Lelouch must die!"

"Wow. Everything you said was wrong.", mocked Tails, "Charles is the evil one. You are being manipulated and mind-controlled."

**Fight 3: Tails the Fox vs. Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Result: Tails Wins**

"I wish I could help you.", sighed Tails

Out of nowhere, Boom Shadow, who had broken free, threw him into the wall on the other side.

"Foolish kit.", he declared, "It makes sense you can kick Faker's ass. But I am the Ultimate Lifeform. You have no chance against me."

"At least, my Shadow had some honor.", spat out Tails, "You're just a selfish asshole!"

"Silence!", shouted Boom Shadow, "This is where you die now, you two-tailed freak!"

**Fight 4: Tails the Fox vs. Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Result: Tails Wins**

"Fuck you!", spat out Tails

Realizing at this point his cover would be blown, Tails blew a hole in the building and escaped.

A little while later, Charles and his new allies, Sasuke Uchiha and the Akatsuki, had returned.

"This is only a small niche in our plan.", dismissed Charles, "Tails was smart but with our new allies in the Akatsuki, his defection means nothing."

"By using Charles's Geass, mine and Sasuke's Sharingan.", continued Madara Uchiha, "We can create a new universe. A peaceful universe where we all get what we rightfully deserve."

"With our combined powers,", shouted Charles, "These pathetic fools my son leads will be crushed! We will stop Lelouch and his pitiful band to lead the to a new UNIVERSE!

Everyone who was there shouted their excitement and enthusiasm.

**X-Ray:**

**Tails fly-tackles his opponent, splitting their vertebrae in half. He then grabs his opponent's head and headbutts them, smashing their skull. He then flies away and fires a laser at them, doing further damage to their skull.**

**Brutalities:**

**1\. Arm Cannon- Tails equips his arm cannon from _Sonic: Lost World_ and shoots his opponent, destroying their ribs, lungs, and heart.**

**2\. Piledriver- Tails grabs his opponent and flies high in the air. He then flies directly downward and his opponent lands first, resulting in their head exploding.**

**Fatalities:**

**1\. Spin Cycle- Tails kicks his opponent up in the air. He then grabs the ground and spins his tails incredibly fast. As his opponent falls, they fall directly into his tails, shredding them to pieces.**

**2\. Blast Off- Tails pushes his opponent up in the sky. He then puts a malfunctioning jet pack on them and pushes them further up in the air. A few seconds later, the jetpack explodes and so does the opponent.**

**3\. X-Tornado- Tails uses his communication watch to put his plane, the X-Tornado, in autopilot. The plane comes flying in and starts firing into his opponent. It finishes off by launching a missile which blows them up.**

**Victory Pose:**

**Tails jumps around proudly and begins flying around. He then gets in front of the camera and says "Booyah" while flashing the peace sign.**

**Alternate Costumes:**

**Boom Tails, Cyborg Tails, Anti-Tails**


	10. Chapter 9: Suzaku Kururugi

**Mortal Kombat Anime**

**Chapter 9: Suzaku Kururugi**

The unorthodox trio of Knuckles, Suzaku, and Jeremiah continued their journey through the heavily wooded dimension.

"Look. I see something.", said Suzaku

He pointed towards a larger building out in the distance. Jeremiah took out a device and scanned it from afar.

"I'm detecting multiple signs of life from there.", he replied, "One of whom seems to be Lelouch. If he is there, he is either capture by our enemies or working with hopefully our allies."

"We should head straight there.", suggested Knuckles

"No, we need to rest.", countered Jeremiah, "The sun is beginning to descend. Besides, my disciple here needs some training. Care to have yourself entertained, echidna?"

Knuckles shrugged and leaned on a tree as Suzaku and Jeremiah began circling each other.

"Show me how far your skill has improved, Private Kururugi.", commanded Jeremiah

"Alright, sir.", replied Suzaku cockily, "But don't you hold back either."

Jeremiah smirked before replying, "I wouldn't dare dream of it."

**Fight 1: Suzaku Kururugi vs. Jeremiah Gottwald**

**Result: Suzaku Wins**

"Do you yield, Commander Gottwald?", asked Suzaku

He offered a hand to Jeremiah, who smirked before taking it. Knuckles was impressed by the spar the two had. After a brief discussion of attributes, the three began to set up camp for the night.

Hours later, the trio was fast asleep. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. They were three figures slowly creeping towards them, getting to strike. It was the Boom counterparts of Knuckles and Amy, alongside a kid wearing a similar uniform to Suzaku. However, his hair was a lighter brown and his eyes were a shade of purple. This was Rolo Vi Britannia (Lamperouge), an assassin who was under the guise of being Lelouch's sibling to replace his real sister, Nunally Vi Britannia. Despite growing closer to Lelouch and gaining actual care for him, Rolo was forced to serve upon arrival in this dimension or he would be forced to watch Lelouch get tortured by King Charles.

As the villainous trio closes in on the sleeping trio, Rolo does something that if anyone else did it, then it would be accidental. He purposely steps on and snaps a stick. This causes Knuckles to wake up and see the attackers.

"GUYS! We have company!", he shouts

Suzaku and Jeremiah wake up and as Boom Amy and Boom Knuckles attack, they are blocked. This begins an all-out brawl between everyone.

"Are you supposed to be me?", asked Knuckles

He was dumbfounded at why his Boom counterpart was so tall, with skinny legs and an upper torso that looked like he was doing steroids.

"No, I'm supposed to be you!", he answered stupidly, "Or are you actually me? Whatever, we'll see who is the real me later!"

Knuckles face faulted at his counterpart's severe lack of brain cells before resuming the fight. However, what Boom Knuckles lacked in intellect, he made up for in combat. It was a dead even match before Knuckles was tackled by Boom Amy.

"Hey, big boy!", called Suzaku

Boom Knuckles looked around the area before finally realizing it meant him.

"I bet I could take you.", taunted Suzaku

Boom Knuckles laughed loudly.

"You think you can fight me?", he asked, "Ok, weird tan alien. I'll crush you like a grape. Except without the delicious juice to drink afterwards."

Suzaku was briefly dumbfounded before regaining his senses.

**Fight 2: Suzaku Kururugi vs. Boom Knuckles**

**Result: Suzaku Wins**

"All brawn and no brains.", spat out Suzaku before heading off

Rolo was holding his own against Jeremiah. He soon gained the upper hand, taking the Britannian Commander to the ground. He then took out a knife, preparing to slit Jeremiah's throat.

"Rolo, stop!", shouted Suzaku

Rolo looked up to see Suzaku rushing towards him, disbelief in his eyes.

"Why the hell are you doing this, Rolo? I thought you cared about Lelouch!", asked Suzaku

"I don't have a choice, Kururugi.", answered Rolo, "Charles has left me no other option. Either I help him win and Lelouch lives or fight against him and Lelouch gets tortured to death. He's becoming too strong, so I have to do this."

He was about to bring down the knife on Jeremiah before Suzaku tackled him off. The two slowly got back up.

"I don't want to hurt you, Suzaku. But if you stand in my way, then I must.", declared Rolo

**Fight 3: Suzaku Kururugi vs. Rolo Vi Britannia**

**Result: Suzaku Wins**

"I'm sorry too. But I must help Lelouch.", said Suzaku

He heard two screams as he saw both Knuckles and Jeremiah go sailing behind before hitting the ground. He heard footsteps approaching behind him, and he turned around. There was Boom Amy, smirking and holding her huge hammer in both hands.

"Aw, how cute.", she mocked, "The skinny little boy is all that's left. Don't worry, I won't make it too painful."

She tried to slam her hammer down on him, but he jumped and kicked her in the face. She quickly brushed it off though.

"How dare you!", she growled, "I was going to go easy on you but not anymore. I'll teach you not to hit a lady!"

**Fight 4: Suzaku Kururugi vs. Boom Amy**

**Result: Suzaku Wins**

"Was that your best, bitch? How fucking pathetic.", replied Suzaku

Boom Amy slowly got up before slamming her hammer on the ground. The ground shook viciously, distracting Suzaku and allowing the villains to escape. Eventually it stopped and Suzaku went to check on Knuckles and Jeremiah.

"Are you guys all right?", he asked

The two nodded before getting up.

"Suzaku, Lord Jeremiah. It's good to see you guys.", said the voice

The three turned in the direction of the voice. There was Lelouch, wearing his Zero costume without the cape. Suzaku smiled and hugged him, while Jeremiah bowed in respect. Lelouch then turned to the red echidna.

"You must be Knuckles.", he said, "Some good friends of yours told me about you."

Before Knuckles could ask who, a blue blur stopped right in front of him, smirking at him. He looked up and saw a yellow, two-tailed fox flying towards him.

"Sonic, Tails!", he exclaimed, "Damn, good to see you guys again."

"Likewise, Knux.", agreed Sonic, "Now come on, we're forming a battle strategy with Lelouch to beat his father."

"You'll see some other people from different dimensions too.", Tails added on, "But don't worry about them. They're all cool and willing to help, even my counterpart."

Knuckles was about to ask about that, since every other counterpart of him and his friends was a bad guy, but Tails beat him to it.

"Our counterparts have small blue chips on the back of their necks.", the fox explained, "Removing and destroying the chips frees them from Charles's mind control. Come on, let's go."

On that note, everyone went towards Lelouch's fortress, while in the distance the last portals opened.

**X-Ray:**

**Suzaku chops his opponent's throat, snapping their esophagus in half. He then roundhouse kicks them in the head, breaking their jaw. He finishes off by kneeing them in the stomach, disrupting their internal organs, before leaping away from him.**

**Brutalities:**

**1\. Spinzaku Kick- Suzaku spins in the air and kicks his opponent's head off.**

**2\. Blinded by Bullets – Suzaku pulls out two pistols and fires at his opponent's head, destroying the upper half of it.**

**Fatalities:**

**1\. Martial Arts- Suzaku jumps on his opponent and flips them onto the ground with his leg. He then punches his opponent 3 times, once in the stomach, once in the heart, and once in the head. Each punch leaves in his opponent.**

**2\. Galahad- Suzaku uses his wrist communicator to activate his Nightmare, Galahad's, autopilot. The robot flies in and shoots his opponent multiples times before landing. The robot then squashes his opponent with its foot.**

**3\. Expertly Aerodynamic- Suzaku pulls out a knife and runs towards his opponent. He jumps and slashes their throat. He then turns and charges once more, jumping and slashing across their upper torso. He does this one more time and when he jumps, he decapitates them, as their bleeding body falls.**

**Victory Pose:**

**Suzaku presses on his communicator and says, "Private Kururugi, heading back to base. Mission Complete." He then gets into his Nightmare robot, Galahad, and heads offscreen.**

**Alternate Costumes:**

**Pilot Suzaku, Civilian Suzaku, Soldier Suzaku**

**IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sorry for making you guys wait. I'm in my final two semesters of college so I've been kind of busy. Also, if Suzaku's finishers seem less brutal than previous chapters, watch Code Geass and see how he is like. He's more about peace than he is about violence. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: Alexander Anderson

**Mortal Kombat Anime**

**Chapter 10: Father Alexander Anderson**

The area where the final portals opened happened to be near the group of Hellsing and Father Anderson. Out of one portal came a silver hedgehog with long spiked up quills and a purple cat with fire abilities. This was Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. The second portal showed three humans, a man with red hair, a woman with blond hair, and a man wearing purple face paint. They were the Sand Siblings, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of the Sand Village.

"Where are we?" asked Gaara

"I don't know.", answered Blaze, "Also, who are you?"

"We should be asking you that!", exclaimed Temari

"Stop!", shouted Silver, "I'm sensing more people over there. Show yourselves!"

He sent a telekinetic wave towards their direction and the five jumped out. They all stood there glaring at each other.

"So, who wants to make the first move?", asked Alucard

By the time he finished that sentence, Gaara was sending his sand after him. Just like that, the brawl began. Pip was fighting Temari, Seras was duking it out with Blaze, Gaara was after Alucard, and Kankuro was battling Integra. This left Anderson and Silver to fight each other.

"I don't know what's going on here.", said Silver, "But I don't like you guys. Stand down or face the consequences!"

"Face the consequences?", mocked Anderson, "Little hedgehog thing, I'll show you what real pain and consequences are."

**Fight 1: Alexander Anderson vs. Silver the Hedgehog**

**Result: Anderson Wins**

"You fought well but you're only a one-trick pony.", commented Anderson

Suddenly, Anderson felt sand slowly crawling up him. He looked and Gaara commanding the sand to surround him.

"Sand Coffin!", he growled

Anderson could not move as the sand overtook him. Before long, he was completely covered in sand.

"Sand Burial!", Gaara shouted as he crushed his hand

However, when the coffin squeezed, there was no blood or flesh. Gaara turned around and Anderson punched him across the area.

"Neat trick boy.", commented Anderson, "But it'll take more than that to beat me."

"Very well.", Gaara stated, "Face the power of the Sand's Kazekage!"

**Fight 2: Alexander Anderson vs. Gaara of the Desert**

**Result: Anderson Wins**

"These warriors are fierce.", said Anderson

A large purple mass suddenly surrounded the plains. It was a gas which knocked out everyone except Alucard and Anderson. Anderson teleported out of the gas but Alucard could not. The vampire fell on his knees, coughing hard.

"You are now under my command.", called a sinister voice

Alucard's eyes opened and his red eyes were now purple.

"What is your bidding, master?", he said in a monotone voice

"Kill the one who has not fallen.", declared the voice

"Yes master.", replied Alucard before he opened fire on Anderson

The priest began dodging all the vampire's bullets and even blocked some with his bayonets. Alucard then jumped out of the gas and walked slowly towards Anderson.

"My master wants you dead. I will obey his will without question.", he stated

"Snap out of this, Alucard!", yelled Anderson, "This isn't you!"

The vampire ignored him and reloaded his guns.

"Fine, if you won't listen, I'll take you down!", declared Anderson

**Fight 3: Alexander Anderson vs. Alucard**

**Result: Anderson Wins**

"That was simultaneously satisfying and disappointing.", stated Anderson

Anderson walked over to the unconscious Alucard as the gas dissipated.

"You're stronger than I thought.", announced the voice, "Your body would be perfect for me."

Out of the gas came Orochimaru. His yellow eyes were glaring at Anderson with a wicked smile.

"I, Orochimaru, shall obtain all jutsu with you as my new vessel.", he said before laughing

"No thanks, monster. I've just met you and I already want to gut you and place your head on a spike.", Anderson spat out

"Whether you like it or not, you have already lost.", countered Orochimaru, "Your body will be mine!"

**Fight 4: Alexander Anderson vs. Orochimaru**

**Result: Anderson Wins**

"I am a soldier of Iscariot!", declared Anderson, "I will not lose to a monster like you."

Anderson started towards Orochimaru, ready to decapitate him with his bayonets. However, the body turned a pile of snake, meaning the snake man had escaped.

"Damn it!", shouted Anderson

"Guys look!", called a voice

Anderson turned to see a group of people heading this way. It was Sonic, Naruto, Tails, C.C, and Lelouch. Anderson get in a defensive mode before Lelouch put his hands up.

"It's alright. We don't mean you any harm.", he said

"What the hell is going on here boy?!", demanded Anderson

"This is a world between dimensions. You and your friends as wells me, my friends, and all our enemies were transported here against our will.", answered Lelouch, "I am Lelouch. Judging by how you just took down an enemy of friend, Naruto, I think we could be allies."

Anderson considered this before looking over the unconscious newcomers.

"What about them?", he asked

"The cat and hedgehog are our friends.", answered Tails, "She's Blaze and he's Silver."

"These three are my friends Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.", said Naruto

"I see.", replied Anderson finally lowering his swords, "My apologies."

"Don't be sorry.", said Sonic, "You didn't know. At least, nobody was killed."

"Come with us.", implored Lelouch, "My father is the one who caused this interdimensional crisis. If he is not stopped, he will try to unite all these dimensions under his tyrannical rule."

Anderson stared at the purple-eyed teen, pondering his offer. As an Iscariot and a Catholic, it was his job to protect the innocent and help the worthy. He was also was supposed to punish the demons, the heretics, and the false god. At last, he extended his hand towards Lelouch. The teen smiled and shook his hand.

"Wonderful.", said Lelouch, "Now we need to wake everyone else up."

"I'll take care of that said.", said Naruto

The blonde teen began pulsing chakra into his hand and he then each person who was unconscious, waking them up instantly. After a brief explanation, everyone agreed to join Lelouch in his crusade to stop his evil father.

"I am grateful to all of you.", he admitted, "Now come, I have a fortress nearby. The rest of our allies are ready. It's time to begin planning our strategy."

Everyone nodded and began to follow Lelouch. At last, he had an army of allies who he knew were good-hearted, loyal, and willing to fight alongside him for who he was. Now it was time to plan and figure out exactly what Kin Charles' ultimate plan was.

**X-Ray:**

**Anderson punches his opponent in the face, dislocating their jaw. He then summons a bayonet and stabs in the chest, shattering their ribcage. He finishes by pushing his opponent with his foot on their face, smashing their skull.**

**Brutalities:**

**1\. Bayonet Barrage- Anderson throws multiple bayonets into his opponents, who then falls to the ground.**

**2\. The Sacred Cross- Anderson slices his opponent in half vertically, stabbing into the ground and then slices their arms in half horizontally, leaving it impaled and forming a gory Christian Cross.**

**Fatalities:**

**1\. Teleporting Priest- Anderson kicks his opponent and disappears in a spiral of holy pages. He reappears as his opponent hits the ground. He then stabs them in the chest and stomach. He finishes by teleporting into the air and landing on his opponent, destroying their chest and stomach in a gory mess.**

**2\. Upward and Downward- Anderson decapitates his opponent and impales one of his bayonets down into their body vertically, leaving only the handle visible. He then raises his other bayonet up in the air, which stabs the severed head before he tosses it to the ground.**

**3\. Full Dismemberment- Anderson kicks his opponent to the ground and slices off their arms. He then chops off his opponents legs. As their armless and legless torso remains, he then decapitates with one bayonet and stabs them in the heart with the other one.**

**Victory Pose:**

**Anderson says "God save thee from thyself. Amen." He then puts his hands together as if in prayer before vanishing in a spiral of holy pages.**

**Alternate Cotsumes:**

**Green Coat Anderson, Red Coat Anderson, Hooded Anderson**


End file.
